Who was right?
by animegirl007
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru pairing. For a fan fiction contest stand only piece


WHO WAS RIGHT?

Fanfiction contest

Sesshomaru and Rin pairing

Prompt: Stuttering

Word count: 2629 including header and footer

Chichi -Father

Yukata - A spring/summer cotton type of kimono

THE STANDARD TYPE OF DISCLAMER HERE . I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM. ************************************************** *********

"_Brother?"_

"_What?"_

A few moments later…

"_Brother?!"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Have you seen the girl?"_

Un lazily opened one eye and lifted his head slightly toward his brother Ah.

"_Where do you think?!" _he thought to him before yawning and placing his head back on the ground to get back to sleep.

"_If I knew… I wouldn't be questioning you!" _He thought back to Un eagerly, making sure that his brother knew he wouldn't be going back to sleep without answering his question.

Un snorted out a breath, before lifting his head back up and looking irate at his brother_, "If you were to think about it for a second, the answer would come to you without asking me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If she is not here with us, and you do not hear Master Jaken screeching at her at the top of his lungs…where else could she be?"_

Ah looked oddly at him for a few moments before his eyes widen and snout dropped, _"The Master."_

Un nodded

"_But she always use to tell us her comings and goings, even if she was just off with the Master."_

"_That was when she was little…things have change now."_

"_How?"_

"_Her scent has changed a while back, she is of mating age now."_

"_Mating age?! Your wrong, she only about seventeen human years I think . And who could she possibly mate with around here?"_

Un looked perplexedly at his bother, _"What are you? A hatchling?! With the Master of course."_

Ah drew his head back and grunted some noise of disbelief, _"Impossible! I will say that the Master is protective of the girl, but to think he would mate with her? She human! Admittedly, the most nicest human I ever met but a human just the same." _

"_And your point? Our father was a Dragon, and mother was a Hydra. Two creatures that should have never gotten together, but here we are."_

"_That is different …and I just don't believe it." _Ah shook his head.

Un was getting really irritated with his brother now…First, Ah wouldn't let him get his much need beauty sleep and now he was doubting anything he was telling him. _"Some creatures have must be shown everything." _He mused.

Un started to stand up, pulling Ah along with him , "_Hey…what are you doing?"_ He questioned.

" _Since you don't believe me…I'll show you."_

Ah refuse to move from his spot, _"But, if you are right…the Master will punish us, like he does to Master Jaken all the time. That being the case, I rather stay blissfully ignorant than to get those types of beatings he receives." _Ah mused worriedly.

"_Don't worry…The Master doesn't know what we can understand things and talk to each other through our minds. He thinks like everyone else does about animals….that we only grunt, howl or make some other despicable noises because we are not intelligent creatures. If we bumped in on them, we won't get punish….Our station is lower than humans in this world." _Un replied bitterly.

Ah thought about his brother words for a few minutes and then he got up from his spot and walked off with Un.

They went walking off deeper into the forest, when two very familiar scents came rushing to their noses.

"_See I told you.. They were together. " _Un grunted knowingly.

"_This proves nothing…I admitted that they are together…__**without being together**__. _

Un started a throaty chuckle, _"You really are still a hatchling. What?!….you want to see them in the act.? _He then brought his face closer to Ah, "_Little brother?"_

Ah's usually green scales started to darken red slightly before he replied, _"__**No I don't want to see that! **__I just want to confirm what you are thinking is happening is happening. If it is, a quick peep is be enough. And what's with this little brother stuff!….you only had you head out of the egg third seconds before I come out …you know."_

"_And that what makes me YOUR big brother." _Un nodded his head confidently. _"But, let's get this over …I really don't want to see to humanoids in that activity. It really hurts my eyes."_

They move in as close as they dare and poked their faces through a gap in the bushes. But, what they saw and heard next left them in pure shock.

"Y-y-you d-d-disc-d", That person then hit the tree truck with their fist, and tried talking again, " d-d-diss gggust ed with me …y-yyes ?" They spoke slowly to make sure their words come out correctly.

"No. I could never think of you in that way…. My Lord"

Ah and Un looked on at their Master…the demon who save them from a cruel death when they were just babies really, just three hundred years old. The person whose walk, clothing, and above up all…**speech **showed his heritage as a class A demon. That brilliant, dazzling creature of aristocratic breeding was on replaced with a stuttering idiot.

Rin got up from the rock she was sitting on and walked in front of her Lord. She hesitantly reached out for him, not sure if he would allow the contact or not.

Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as he stared at her, " So ins-s-s tead of d-dis g-gust…yoou offer p-p-pity.!" He turned hastily away and was about to fly off, when Rin grabbed him from behind and pressed herself tightly against him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please don't leave me. It's not pity, disgust, sorrow, or any other negative emotions that I feel for you. My Lord, I cherish, adore, and …" Her throat drew dry and her heart rate quicken. She never thought she would be saying these words to him yet, but if she didn't say them now….the words would never come again to her so strongly.

"**I love you. **I have only thought of you since I was a child and that feeling has only blossom more passionately since then."

Sesshomaru stiffen and allow her words to fully sink in to his being. He then reached up for Rin's hands and pulled they loose from his clothing, he then stepped toward slightly before, turning around again to face the young woman.

"My Lord, my only reason for no answering quickly, was that I was thinking of who I could turn to for help to lift this horrible curse from you." Her eyes shone true trust and devotion that he had no other choice but to tell her the truth about his problem .

So as slowly as he could he spoke again trying his best to sound like his old self, "Rin. T-th-this is not witchcraft. But, a condition I have had s-s-since I was young. I started speaking like this when I turned th-thirty that would be s-s-se-even in human years . My parents had just sep-sep-separated and my mother bitterly blame my father for my condition. _**"S-s-sa-aying things like if he didn't go to the human whore mansion so often, and been a proper father to me, I wouldn't have this problem" **_

Sesshomaru walked past Rin and sat down on the rock she had previously sat on and continue telling his story.

"Being a c-c-ch-hild, I to readily believe her explanation and started hating Inuyasha's mother Izayoi for taking my father from me, but I could never hate my Chichi…I admired him so much. B-b-but, as I grew my mother would only speak cruelly to me or make fun of me every time I would sp-spoke_. "__**Saying that a true demon heir of Inu no Taishou should never talk in a despicable way as mine." **_So, when I turned one hundred and ten, mother sent me away to many demon language teachers to try to control my speaking habit and to travel with my father. I never wanted to see her again, but C-c-ch-hichi would always spent me back to her every ten years or so, for about two hours to make sure I kept in contact with her."

"How horrible, my Lord." Rin said as she started to walk over to him and sat down at the base of the base.

"I soon d-d-di-iscover that if I spoke very little, and kept my feelings under control…my problem would never come to the surface."

Ah and Un still couldn't believe what they have saw, it was Un who first slowing pulled his head from the bush having Ah doing the same shortly afterward.

"_Brother, I think we should leave." _Ah thought

"_Why?!" _Un retorted surprisingly

"_Because now I know we shouldn't have ever come here…to think the Master had a severe problem like that for all these centuries."_

"_So what?! And now that you know the truth…what will you do?"_

Ah eyes took on a puzzled gaze to his brother, _" Do? I will do nothing but what I always have done. He is our Master…our savior…our reason for living. Regards, of his speech there is no yokai more powerful, more exquisite, and more kinder than him for me. I will remain by his side until the day I die."_

Un nodded his head firmly, _"Well said brother…I feel the same way. But, we can not leave quite yet."_

"_Why?"_

"_We must find out why he started speaking like that before we got here. Because, this morning before he left the group he was speaking absolutely fine. What happen between that time and now?"_

Ah nodded in agreement and they stuck their heads back in the bushes. But, once again they surprised by what they were seeing this time. Rin was at the tree crying and their Master had his back to her.

"So it was all my fault, it happen." Rin sobbed out while drying her eyes with her yukata sleeve. "If I didn't say that I wanted to go back to Lady Kaeda village to stay for now on, you would have never started speaking like this."

Both Ah and Un's snouts flung open, _"But, brother didn't she just say that she loved the Master?" _Ah questioned.

"_Yes!…and I've always seen her watch him with great interest. It just doesn't make any sense!"_

"D-D-DO AS Y-Y-YOU P-P-PLEASE!" Sesshomaru forced out before turning into a ball of light and flying away.

Rin turned to see him fly away, and then fell on the ground crying, "I'm should a fool! I thought I was in his way and he would never feel anytime for me…that's why I wanted to go back to Lady Kaede's. But, how can I make him believe me now?! That the only thing I care about is him."

"_Let's go over there to comfort her brother." _Ah quietly thought

"_Yes. I don't know what we can do, but I will do any thing the Lady requires." _Un

responded.

So they slowly pushed forward in the bushes, and walked over to Rin. She stayed on the ground crying and didn't even acknowledged their presence around her. It wasn't until they both nuzzled her with their noses that she quickly looked and spoke.

"Where did you two come from?" Her eyes red and swallow from her crying and snort was running down her nose. "So did you two hear the conversation between Lord Sesshomaru and I ?" They both nodded their heads. Rin started to laughed slightly before wiping more tears away from her face and then standing up in front of her companions and asking, "Well then can you two tell me what I should do?"

Ah-Un looked at each and then back at Rin's sorrowful looking face.

"_Should we brother?"_

"_Yes….I want to help them."_

The twin headed dragon did something that Rin never saw them do before, they put they heads against hers and started talking to her.

"_Our Lady." _They both said.

Rin stumbled backwards to the ground, "What going now here?! Ah? Un?" she said, as she looked back and forth between them in plain amazement.

Ah bend down his head to Rin's again and laid it against hers, while Un sniffed the air.

"_We are very sorry to have afraid you my lady, but you did ask us a question? _Ah answered.

"How is this possible?"

"_We can talk to anyone as long as one of our heads are touching whoever we want to talk to. But we can not do it to often, because it takes a great deal of mental energy to work with anyone else than ourselves."_

"Oh…" Rin said, she was still in shock slightly. Here she was having a real conversation with her childhood dragon friend.

"_But more importantly for now my Lady. We just want to know one thing…. How do you really feeling about the Master? With your answer…we will give you, our answer to your question."_

Rin pulled her head from his, and gently pulled Ah and Un faces to her so they can't see and hear her answer, "I would rather be killed by wolves again, than to live one more moment without him."

Ah and Un shook their head for her to know that they understood her answer, and then they showed her theirs. They sat down on the ground and motion her to get on their back. Rin got on, and then they took off to the sky in the direction that Sesshomaru flew.

Un placed his head against Rin head this time while Ah faced ahead, _"My Lady, we will take you to where the Master is, but once there you must make him listen to you and if you find it necessary…____**take him.**__But, please do not tell him that we can talk with others. Just let him think of us as dumb animals like he always did." _He then turned back to the front with his brother so they could focus all their attention on their speed to get to their destination.

It was Rin's turn to be confuse… First, what did Un mean by **taking** Lord Sesshomaru and Secondly which was just as important, what in the world was Ah-Un thinking about ? Did they really think that her Lord thought of them as a couple of dumb animals? That was so far from the truth it wasn't even funny to think about.

"Everything in due time." she mused. She brought her mind back to the task at hand, as she held on to the bridle and brace herself tightly against Ah-Un. Rin shouted to them, "Faster Ah-Un! Please take me to my stuttering Youkai prince."

The dragon pair howl in agreement, and started to fly even faster.

"_Brother?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_By the way…I told you I was right."_ Un snorted and Ah just shook his head.

Hi, everyone….I hope you liked the story. I think I did a good job of making it a stand along story, but if you guys think I should do part two ….let me know. I was basically writing this story, so I can get my creative juices flowing again for my art work as well as for my stories I have posted . And let me tell you …it really help me with the stories ideas, I have to wait until tomorrow to see about the art part.

Once again. Thanks of reading my story and see ya!

P.S.

Crap! I forgot to apologize to Lord Sesshomru for making him stutter in this piece. Since I still like living …I really need to do that! I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru your other fan girls out there make me do it!


End file.
